


burnout

by wooschi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, other seventeen members are mentioned like once or twice some make cameos but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: Pothead Hansol influences Jihoon and Mingyu to smoke weed, things progress from there.





	burnout

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a majority of this story when i myself was high on the devils lettuce and i’m totally disappointed that i didn’t make anyone call the weed devils lettuce in this fic cuz thats totally a mingyu thing
> 
> this story has no plot. it’s basically just getting high and fucking. there’s 3 sex scenes in total (not enough tbh) - one’s a threesome dear god.
> 
> also, my writing went downhill near the ending so i’m sorry about that.

Jihoon was honestly quite curious about Hansol’s habits. The boy, aside from being an idol, was an aloof burnout. It started when Hansol was 18, which was more than two years ago, around the time they’ve debuted. Hansol, due to being mixed, had a lot of friends. Korean and English speaking ones, and he’d hang out with them whenever he can. Jihoon had no issue with that, he honestly could care less. But it’s when Hansol came home that night, the first time he ever came back to the dorms like that, that made him curious.

Hansol’s eyes were red and puffy, he wouldn’t stop smiling and laughing at what the members said even if it wasn’t funny. The other members seemed to also notice but not care, because as long as Hansol was physically and mentally okay (he was, Seungcheol had a long talk with him that night), everything was okay. They purposely said dumb stuff to make Hansol laugh uncontrollably, and Jihoon found it amusing.

Time went on. 

Hansol continued his dark habit that was frowned upon in this society but made him feel regular again (he only did it during the evenings or they had no schedules). Every time he cane back to the dorm with cloudy eyes, Jihoon would watch him for a while. He’d observe how Hansol would sometimes devour all the food in the fridge, have a sentimental talk with any of the other members about the dark secrets of the world, or simply laugh his ass off. All until he fell into a heavy sleep.

Hansol also started becoming more confident about talking about his drug usage. He’s educated the other members that even though it’s quite an addicting drug, it’s not bad for your health at all. That’s what made Jihoon even more sure he wanted to try it. Marijuana wasn’t damaging to your health, it just made you feel... loopy depending on the type of effects you have.

It took a while for Seungcheol to accept it since they were idols who needed a clean image in order to succeed, but Hansol proved that he could use it responsibly so Seungcheol eventually didn’t care anymore. Everyone had their own dark habits and it was honestly nobody else’s business. 

For the past 2 years since Hansol introduced such a thing, Jihoon’s always wanted to try it but he was just scared to do so. Nobody else in the group has ever tried it due to personal preferences. What if he gets addicted like Hansol? He means, there’s nothing bad about the younger boy, he just didn’t want to be addicted to a drug despite the drug being safe and okay. He’s talked about it a few times after he’s had a few drinks during dinner to not only Hansol but anyone else who was interested.

Hansol and basically the entire group knew Jihoon was curious and would definitely try it, but he just never brought it up when he was sober and everyone else did the same.

So he was surprised when Hansol knocked on his studio door 11pm one cloudy night. Usually it was Seungcheol or Soonyoung knocking on his studio door so late just to help work on songs, but he didn’t say anything when Hansol made himself comfortable on the love seat next to Jihoon’s desk. Jihoon continued working as he was nearly done this song, he wanted to get it done tonight so he’d be able to go back to the dorms and sleep in. He had headphones on so he didn’t bat an eye when Hansol began opening his backpack on his lap and pulled out a large glass object. 

It wasn’t until a stench floated around the room that had Jihoon sniffing the air and turning around to see Hansol chuckling behind thick smoke. Jihoon took of his headphones and noticed Hansol was talking.

“-you want to try?” Hansol asked, looking at Jihoon with an expecting look in his eye. Jihoon eyed the object. He’s seen it in Hansol and Soonyoung’s dorm a few times, he knew Hansol used it for his drugs but he had no idea how.

“Oh, you use it like this,” Hansol picked up a small matching glass bowl-like plate and pinched some of the narcotics that was on it. After placing the bowl down beside him again, he focused back on the glass tool. “You take the weed and put it on this little rod here,” Hansol showed him the smaller rod connected to the round bottom sticking out diagonally while the thicker and longer rod stuck more straight up. He placed the pinched weed on top of the rod. “you place your mouth here,” Hansol demonstrated instead of pointing. “you light this part up and suck as much as you can.”

Hansol did just that and Jihoon watched closely. Hansol burnt the weed that rested at the top of the small rod, sucking up the smoke that came out, causing the sound of bubbles to ring throughout the quiet studio from the object. When Hansol came up, he blew a cloud of thick smoke, the scent not something for Jihoon’s liking. “Just like that. It’s quite easy but I’d understand if you struggle as I did when I first began doing it myself.” Hansol said, his voice a little strained.

Hansol handed the object to Jihoon, who just looked at it mid-air, clutched between pale fingers for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. But he found himself reaching for the device before he could think any further, grabbing the cold glass object and inspecting it. 

“It’s called a bong and it’s hard to get here since, y’know, it’s illegal and everything. I ordered mine online from America.” Hansol informs, grabbing the bowl of narcotics and handing it to Jihoon who hesitates for a second before reaching over and grabbing it.

“I wanted to wait until you got back to the dorm to do this with you but I just couldn’t wait, plus Soonyoung doesn’t really like it when I get high in the room since he says it smells bad so I don’t do it often there anyways.”

Jihoon is grateful for Hansol’s continuous talking, it’d probably be awkwardly quiet if Hansol wasn’t the one providing sound. All of Jihoon’s work is forgotten and he pinches the strongly scented drug the same way Hansol did, and loads it onto the bong just like he saw. Hansol is watching quite intently, it’s making Jihoon nervous but he tries to not let it show as he looks down at his work and deems it okay. He’s also grateful for the dim lights in the studio, Hansol would probably make fun of his nervously flushed face.

Hansol hands him the lighter, there’s a picture of an alien surrounded by tie-dye - totally Hansol’s aesthetic, Jihoon thinks. Jihoon doesn’t want to admit that he’s nervous and slightly scared so he closes his lips around the edge of the ring, the coldness startling as he flicks on the lighter and lights up the narcotics, immediately sucking as he was told to do.

Jihoon barely takes it all as he coughs and retches, the dryness of the smoke burning his throat. “Oh my, God.” Jihoon coughs. Hansol is laughing. 

“You can try again unless you want to wait a while, everyone coughs their first time. I still cough, honestly.” Hansol said, admitting with his signature toothy smile but a faint flush painting his cheeks. Jihoon decides to try again. He can’t feel the effects right away and he doesn’t want to seem like a loser even though he was.

He does the process once more. This time he doesn’t cough, his throat itches and feels drier than ever but he doesn’t cough just to prove to himself that he isn’t a loser and it makes Hansol cheer. “Hey, there you go! Knew you could do it, man.”

“Shut up.” Jihoon says after blowing the tangy smoke out. It might just be him but Jihoon kind of already feels it. His mouth feels dry.

“If you get cotton mouth, just let me know. I have this gum that helps stimulate saliva and even though cotton mouth is just an effect and your mouth isn’t actually dry, it does help.” Hansol says. Cotton mouth must be the proper word for the type of dryness Jihoon’s mouth was currently feeling.

Jihoon watches Hansol give himself some more, but it’s when Hansol is waving a hand in front of his face that Jihoon realizes everything is going super slow. Oh god, it feels weird. At first, Jihoon can’t hear whatever it is Hansol is saying until he focuses.

“Dude, are you okay?” Hansol asks with a chuckle. He’s acting like this is humorous instead of worrying so Jihoon assumes he’s okay, that it’s just the weed hitting him. “It gets to you pretty fast especially if it’s your first time.” Hansol says.

“Everything feels slow,” Jihoon says, looking around the studio, his eyes nearly spinning due to the slow-motion effect his brain is giving his perspective. He smacks his dry lips and remembers his dry mouth. “And I’m so thirsty.”

“Oh, yeah, that also happens on your first time. Trust me, you start actually feeling good once you take more.” Hansol says as if that’s not irony for addiction.

They share more hits. Jihoon takes his fourth one before he has another coughing fit. His entire brain feels like it’s melted in the best way possible, his vision is still slow but not entirely in a bad way, and his cotton mouth gradually subsided without the help of Hansol’s gum. 

Jihoon just feels quite slow-motion. Also peaceful and calm. Also hungry.

“You know what sounds good right now?” Jihoon asks, the drugs making him more talkative now. “McDonalds?” Hansol responds after he’s blown the smoke out. It wasn’t exactly what Jihoon was thinking but McDonalds does sound good.

“We should order it via delivery.” Jihoon replies, already fishing his phone from his pocket. He has an app dedicated for take out so he opens it and searches McDonalds.

“Get me like two big macs, large fries and a vanilla shake.” Hansol says, ripping another hit. Jihoon doesn’t question anything as everything on the menu looks delicious and tempting to add in the cart but he’s still quite sensible despite it feeling like he had no braincells left, he knew he’d regret eating a lot so he orders the same as Hansol except he swaps the shake for a coke. Jihoon orders the food and then they wait.

“Somebody’s going to have to run down to the doors to get the order and I’m not doing it.” Jihoon says as he loads up a hit for himself as well. “I’ll go since you paid.” Hansol says.

It doesn’t take more than 10 minutes for Jihoon’s phone to ring and the delivery guy saying he was outside. Hansol leaves and Jihoon is left alone. He decides to clear the extra papers off his desk so he’d have a place to put the food, but once he stands up, he’s immediately stumbling and his legs feel fake. Suddenly his vision is going slow again but he pushes through it, kind of liking the feeling. 

Hansol comes back to see Jihoon closing the monitor after saving his work. He knows he won’t stick around after this to finish it as not only intense hunger but sleepiness soared through him. Hansol places the McDonalds bags on the cleared desk and Jihoon is immediately searching for his order, causing Hansol to laugh. 

Hunger grumbles in his stomach as Jihoon takes a sip of his drink while opening the box containing his burger that he ravishes in less than 2 minutes. Jihoon is eating like a pig, he knows that, but he also doesn’t care as Hansol does the same anyways. All while they eat, Hansol lights up what appears to be a cigarette that has Jihoon spluttering.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a cigarette, it’s a joint. A cigarette-like version of the bong except more convenient.” Hansol says, shoving one end of the joint between his lips while lighting the other end and taking a huge puff, handing it to Jihoon who does the exact same thing. It’s less harsh than the bong, Jihoon thinks when he’s handing it back to Hansol to begin devouring his other burger that he’s glad he’s bought because his hunger seemed to never end.

Their food is almost gone by the time they’re done the joint. Jihoon feels less peaceful, slow and hungry, now he’s just tired. 

“We should head back to the dorms.” Hansol says and Jihoon agrees right away. The effect is still there, Jihoon does feel good but sleep is approaching him fast. The walk back to the dorms is filled with random conversation about whatever they see and think of.

Jihoon thinks it’s nice. To bond with Hansol like this, where his mind is basically vulnerable but that’s okay because so is Hansol’s. He thinks this night made their friendship a bit more stronger.

 

The dorm is quiet when Jihoon and Hansol arrive, but it always is during the night because the members actually use their spare time to sleep. Minus Seungkwan, Chan and Jeonghan watching a film in the living room (which Hansol went to join, squeezing between Jeonghan and Seungkwan), the volume low but not low enough that they couldn’t hear. Jihoon went straight to his room with Mingyu.

Mingyu seemed to be sleeping when Jihoon came into the room, closing the door behind him. Jihoon still felt cloudy, as if he was drunk but conscious of everything. He wasn’t drunk, he was stoned. And tired. He took off his jacket, sweater and sweatpants, dropping them carelessly on the floor. He knew Mingyu would scold him for being a mess in the morning but he didn’t care. 

Jihoon climbed onto his bunk bed, rolling the warm covers over his exposed body (not totally exposed but he usually wears more than boxers to bed just because he’s not entirely confident in his body just yet - sometimes, but not always). The urge to sleep is so strong but for some reason he can’t - until his slowed senses familiarize the feeling. He mentally groans, rolling over onto his back.

He doesn’t really care about dignity right now so he reaches down under his boxers, gripping his growing erection, moaning quietly (or so he hopes). He pumps his hand until he’s fully hard, using his other hand to pull his underwear down, the band resting over his balls. He pumps his hand, feeling heat trapped under the blanket, making this uncomfortable until he removes the blanket, cold air hitting his hot skin. He pants and moans as quietly as he can.

Jihoon honestly wouldn’t jerk off with Mingyu in the room but the drugs still coursing through his veins led him to not care. He might regret it but right now he doesn’t care. He spreads his legs more to make himself more comfortable, thumbing the slit of his cock as a low moan escaped his lips. He was already close.

With a breathy whine and drawled moan, Jihoon came in spurts, coating his tensing tummy as bliss flowed his head and sleep washed over him quite quickly.

 

 

Jihoon took a shower when he woke up the next morning. Mingyu was still in the dorm when he woke up that noon, which was rare during days off because he’d usually be out with his other idol friends. It wasn’t odd as there was days Mingyu did stick around the dorms so Jihoon didn’t really care.

When Jihoon came back into his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he was surprised to see his discarded clothes were in the laundry basket, something he didn’t bother to do himself ever since dropping them carelessly last night. It meant Mingyu did it, but Jihoon was surprised he wasn’t scolded. As Jihoon roamed through his closet, he heard the door close. He looked behind his closet door and saw Mingyu looking straight at him.

“Were you stoned last night? You smelt like... Hansol.” Mingyu asks, eyeing Jihoon who dresses himself into some underwear and sweats. The question makes Jihoon embarrassed.

“Uh, yeah, actually-“

“So, that’s why you were so loud last night.” Mingyu says quiet lowly. Jihoon pauses mid dress, slowly proceeding to slip on his t shirt. Shit. That’s so embarrassing.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself and I didn’t know I was being loud.” Jihoon apologizes and admits like the responsible adult he is. It’s better to accept than deny. Plus, he’s a hormonal virgin man who needs a release every now and then, no matter how creepy that sounds.

Just then, someone is knocking on the door.

“Jihoon!” It was Hansol.

Jihoon heard the door open just as he finally closed the closet door, no longer hiding behind it. Hansol stood at the entrance of the room holding his bong with a suggestive look. Jihoon knew he had a song to work on, but they were technically on a small break. He didn’t have to work. Hansol knew that, too, which is probably why he’s offering in the first place.

Mingyu looks astonished when Jihoon nods.

“Do you want to do it here in the dorm? It’s basically empty besides us and Chan, but he’s playing games.” Hansol says, ecstatic that he possibly had a new weed buddy. 

“Actually, we can do it right here in my room. Mingyu wouldn’t mind, right?” Jihoon asks with an innocent expression. Mingyu looks shocked. Hansol passes by Mingyu with a giggle, immediately setting up on the floor between the two bunk beds, Jihoon sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs just like the younger boy.

Mingyu still stood there.

“Mingyu, dude, close the door. We don’t want the whole dorm to smell like weed. You’re welcome to stay.” Hansol said, pulling out a round, cylinder device. Hansol twist and pulled, opening the device and exposing long teeth-like rods. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the narcotics in a small baggie, dumping the contents into the opened device. He closed the device and started twisting both ends.

Jihoon say from the corner of his eye, Mingyu closing the door and coming to sit beside Jihoon himself. Hansol looked pleased.

“This is a grinder, it grinds up the weed because it’s originally stuck together like a lump. This method is used for bongs, it grinds the plant up into a thick powder, almost, Not entirely powder. You’ll see.” Hansol informs the both of them.

In Jihoon’s eyes, Hansol is cool for knowing so much about this. It might be the basics, but it was still pretty cool. He sounded, dare Jihoon say, smart. Of course, he’d never say it aloud. Hansol digs in his pocket and pulls out not only his lighter but a joint. 

“Wait, what’s that?” Mingyu asks, pointing to the joint.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a joint, not a cigarette.” Hansol says, placing the joint on the floor as he lights himself a hit. Mingyu watches closely and Jihoon waits his turn.

Hansol blows out thick smoke right in Mingyu’s direction, who groans and waves it away as Hansol chuckles. The bong is passed to Jihoon and Mingyu watches him just like he did for Hansol. Jihoon repeats his actions, he doesn’t do it as smoothly as Hansol since this is only his second time getting high and it doesn’t help that Mingyu was watching him so closely. Jihoon sucks in the first hit with slightly more ease than last night, blowing all of it out and even feeling some of the smoke blowing out of his nose. It felt like he needed to sneeze but he withdrew that feeling.

“Mingyu, bro, you down to try?” Hansol asks. Jihoon looks over to Mingyu, who looks shy as he declines just as shyly. Cute. Jihoon thinks. “You don’t have to try it first hand if you don’t want to, there’s a thing called shot gunning that I just learned recently. It works best with a joint.” Hansol lit up the joint and looked straight at Jihoon.

“Care to be the model?” Hansol asks. Jihoon would’ve originally say no but he can already feel the drugs effects much faster than last night, which was weird. But he ends up agreeing. “Okay, you just take a puff like this,” Hansol takes a puff just as he scoots onto his knees and moves closer to Jihoon, nearly right in front of him. “And you blow it into the other person’s mouth while they inhale it.”

Before Jihoon could comprehend what Hansol said, they boy is grabbing his face and is centimetres close. Jihoon is shocked and nearly backs up but he looks up into Hansol’s glossy, light brown eyes and complies, opening his mouth ever so slightly. Hansol moves closer, their lips nearly touching, and blows the smoke out, Jihoon remembering something about inhaling so he sucks in the smoke until Hansol inches back. He feels dazed as he blows out the smoke as Hansol goes back into his respective spot with a goofy smile.

Mingyu looked between both boys, his eyes falling on Jihoon in the end.

“See? It’s basically second hand smoke, but reverse the effects.” Hansol said, taking a drag of the joint again. Mingyu looks flabbergasted and flushed. He still denies in the end.

Hansol and Jihoon continue smoking until Hansol’s weed runs out. Jihoon feels dazed, blurry, hungry and good all at once. He feels light, like he’s floating. Hansol hands him a joint and his lighter as he leaves, ending their session. Mingyu looks at Jihoon and the joint in his hand.

“Can I?” Mingyu asks. It takes a few seconds for Jihoon to register what he’s meant, but he nods and hands Mingyu the joint and lighter, turning over in his spot to completely face the younger boy. He watches Mingyu light up the joint and bring it up to his lips, inhaling a decent amount before coughing. It makes Jihoon burst into giggles and push Mingyu pathetically. 

Mingyu tries again, holding in any coughs as he inhales, blowing out a thick amount of smoke before coughing once again. Jihoon laughs more as he takes the joint from Mingyu, taking his own hit with ease, looking up to blow the smoke away. He looks back again at Mingyu, noticing the younger staring at him intently. 

“Do you think we can try that shot gun thing Hansol and you did?” Mingyu asks, making Jihoon blush from how straightforward and serious the question was spoken. “Sure.” Jihoon eventually agrees, not seeing the harm in doing so.

Jihoon has never done this before Hansol showed him, but he attempts to replicate the actions needed. He inhales from the joint, moving closer to Mingyu who does the same, moving their face closer together until they were mere centimetres apart. Mingyu seemed confused about what to do and Jihoon couldn’t exactly speak so he reached up and brushed his thumb across Mingyu’s lips, causing the younger to open his mouth slightly out of surprise until he understands. Jihoon leans forward, their lips ghosting over each other. He makes the mistake of looking up into Mingyu’s eyes, blushing when he sees the younger staring at him with intensity. He blows the smoke out and watches as Mingyu inhales it.

Before Jihoon could pull away once he’s blown all the air, Mingyu leans forward, their lips fully touching. Jihoon freezes. Mingyu pulls away, blowing out the smoke onto the side before proceeding once again. He presses their lips together once again and Jihoon feels his heart beating out of his chest (could just be the rush from the drugs). Mingyu doesn’t move as well, waiting for Jihoon to respond. Something in Jihoon’s gut twinges with desire. He hesitates out of fear before kissing back softly, encouraging Mingyu to start kissing back as well.

Jihoon’s thumb brushes against the stubble on Mingyu’s jaw, feeling the younger boy place a hand on his waist, rubbing at the exposed skin above the waistband of his sweatpants under his shirt. They make out for what seems like a long time, Jihoon’s legs are sore from sitting on the floor so he breaks the kiss and moves back as a flustered Mingyu does the same.

“You know, last night, that was kind of hot. The way you were so loud. You sounded cute and needy.” Mingyu says, his glassy eyes glistening under the lamp-lit lights. Jihoon blushes and something inside of him craves desire. He wants more.

“Let’s go on my bed.” Jihoon says shyly, knowing he wouldn’t have the confidence to say it sober, his bones aching from sitting on the hard floor. Mingyu blushes but nods, silently following Jihoon as the smaller climbs up the stairs to his bunk bed, crawling onto the bed and taking a hit of the joint, blowing the smoke out and crawling over to shove the joint in Mingyu’s mouth, forcing the boy to inhale, Jihoon taking the joint out of his lips when he’s got enough. Mingyu exhales, red eyes staring deeply into Jihoon’s own.

Jihoon sits down on his bed, urging Mingyu to come closer and slotting the taller boy between his legs as he lays down and drags Mingyu with him. Mingyu now cages Jihoon who grins shyly as he takes another puff and repeats his earlier action on Mingyu again. The joint runs ridiculously short so Jihoon butts it out against the wall, not bothering to look as he smushes the joint until he’s positive it’s out. Jihoon waits until the smoke clears from Mingyu before bringing the boy down once more.

They kiss tenderly. Softly. It makes Jihoon feel twists in his gut. He finds himself wrapping his legs around Mingyu’s waist, seemingly encouraging the younger boy who kissed him more deeply, bringing his hands to roam under Jihoon’s shirt that has him quivering from sensitivity. Jihoon’s body was so sensitive, it’s why he’s never liked skin ship unless he initiated it.

Jihoon feels himself getting aroused and he whimpers in the kiss when Mingyu pinches his nipple, his nerves tingling with need. His dick twitches in his jeans when Mingyu ghosts his fingers up and down from his ribs to hip bone, causing Jihoon to squirm and whimper.

“Mingyu...” Jihoon pathetically whined. He hated how extra sensitive he was due to the drugs coursing through him. Mingyu grind his hips down, making Jihoon gasp as he felt Mingyu’s own hard on. It was exhilarating. Lust began to blind Jihoon when Mingyu broke the kiss and moved down to his neck, nipping and gently sucking the soft pale skin there as Jihoon pants and places curious fingers on the waistband of Mingyu’s sweatpants. Mingyu nearly growls in his ear, causing Jihoon to shut his eyes and reach under, a small hand wrapping around Mingyu’s cock, making the taller boy groan and try to thrust into Jihoon’s palm.

Jihoon was shocked at how big Mingyu was, he was nearly double the size as Jihoon (curse his tiny genetics). He almost can’t wrap his entire hand around Mingyu’s dick and that thought alone is frightening but he strokes the younger boy, listening to his laboured breathing as his own cock ached in his pants. Suddenly he felt Mingyu’s hand reach down and under his sweats as well, wrapping a hand around his own straining cock. Jihoon moaned in relief.

“God, you’re so cute,” Mingyu gasps, stroking Jihoon who tries to do the same to Mingyu but is distracted by the intense pleasure of someone else’s hand on his dick for the first time ever. “Everything’s so small. You’re so small. And cute.” Mingyu adds, making Jihoon squirm.

Usually Jihoon would hate being called short or small, but Mingyu made it sound like it was a good thing. So Jihoon didn’t mind. He even blushed at his words.

Mingyu shifted back, pulling his hand out from under Jihoon’s pants and Jihoon nearly panicked that he was leaving when Mingyu got up. But he calmed down and blushed even harder when Mingyu began stripping him of his pants, Jihoon letting him as subconsciously he closed his legs in attempt to hide himself out of reflex.

“Hey, none of that,” Mingyu says gently, patting Jihoon’s left knee as a signal to spread his legs. Jihoon shyly did so, using his hand to hide his goods. “None of that either. Please?” Mingyu says with patience, gently moving Jihoon’s hand who swore he was about to combust with all of the feelings coursing through him.

Mingyu smiled, eyes red, glazed and lidded, before moving down Jihoon’s body, coming face to face with Jihoon’s small, strained dick. He was just around 4 inches which SUCKED but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He was smaller than average but that’s just because his genetics were small due to his parents also being short people. Mingyu didn’t seem to care as he immediately brought the throbbing cock between his lips and swallowing the rest, causing Jihoon to release a strained and loud moan. Jihoon tried to bite back moans as intense pleasure flow through him, gripping Mingyu’s soft brown hair and attempting to thrust in the warm heat but Mingyu holding his hips down prevented him from doing so.

Suddenly, Jihoon felt prodding at his hole. He felt his hole become wet but the pleasure around his dick counteracted the odd sensation that he didn’t feel Mingyu slipping in a finger until he felt something brush up inside of him.

“Oh my, God.” Jihoon groaned. The feeling was odd. Jihoon never really thought that he was gay or anything, but whatever was happening he knew he was okay with. 

Jihoon felt Mingyu’s tongue press against his wet slit, causing Jihoon to moan and clench his stomach, trying not to cum all over Mingyu’s face. At the same time, Mingyu had entered a second finger, now circling the rim and pressing hard against something inside of Jihoon that had him coming with a surprised whimper. Mingyu swallowing made Jihoon throw his head back as he twitched with sensitivity. 

Mingyu pulled off, licking his red and puffy lips.

“You think you can go again?” Mingyu asked, massaging the same spot inside Jihoon that has him trembling and his dick growing hard again. He’s shaking with sensitivity as he nods. “God, yes.”

Mingyu looks so good like this, Jihoon thinks. Between his legs, cock in his mouth, hair disheveled and fingers in places Jihoon never thought they’d ever be. Mingyu’s lips mostly play with the tip as he plays with Jihoon’s rim, brushing up a third finger that stings when he breaches the muscle, making Jihoon whimper uncomfortably. Jihoon writhes on the bed, strange pleasure coursing through him again when Mingyu’s fingers find the spot and gently brushes it as he pops off Jihoon’s dick.

Jihoon is flushed pink as Mingyu’s fingers begin to feel more pleasurable than strange, calming his mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. He watches Mingyu slowly slide his fingers up to the tips of his fingers before pressing deeply back in, making Jihoon arch his back and moan, the sensation flourishing in his gut.

Mingyu plays with his hole like that for a few minutes, getting Jihoon used to such an unfamiliar feeling, before pulling his fingers out and crawling put Jihoon’s body. He grips the hem of Jihoon’s t shirt and pulls it up, Jihoon lifting his arms to help the younger boy fully strip him. Now Jihoon was the only completely nude one and he felt so small under Mingyu’s large, clothed form. He couldn’t help but pathetically tug at the waistband of Mingyu’s sweats.

Mingyu chuckled, leaning back onto his knees and began taking off his pants and boxers, dick springing up and dripping precum from being ignored for a while. Jihoon couldn’t help but to stare at Mingyu’s dick. It was huge. It was unfair. Mingyu then reaches around the railing of the bunk bed near Jihoon’s head, digging under Jihoon’s mattress who is confused and watches without saying anything. Mingyu pulls out a small bottle filled almost to the top with clear liquid.

“Huh, what’s that?” Jihoon asks. “And why was it under my bed?”

“It’s lube and I put it there so I wouldn’t be called the perv if someone comes snooping in this room.” Mingyu admits, causing Jihoon to hit him as he flushed hard. Mingyu chuckles before popping the cap open, pouring a small amount of liquid onto his fingers before bringing it to Jihoon’s hole, the liquid cold as Mingyu easily slid his fingers inside. Jihoon moans softly, spreading his legs more.

Mingyu then pulls his fingers out, pouring more lube onto his palm and then reaching down to stroke himself. Jihoon then realizes what is about happen, something he’s never done before.

“Wait, wait...” Jihoon whimpers. This causes Mingyu to immediately still and look up at the boy. “Jihoon? I’m sorry, we can stop-“

“No, no. I’m sure I want this, I’m just scared...” Jihoon pathetically admits, avoiding Mingyu’s eyes. “Scared of wh... Jihoon, are you a virgin?”

Jihoon flushes, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Yes! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Is that why you’re scared?”

That wasn’t exactly why, though it was close. And it sounded pathetic now that someone else said it. Virginity wasn’t really that big of a deal, honestly. He was just scared that he’s really letting someone touch him like this for the first time. That technically falls under the virgin thing.

“Yeah...” Jihoon mumbles. Suddenly his hands are being pulled away from his face and Mingyu is looking at him with intensity.

“I understand,” Mingyu kisses Jihoon softly. “But there’s nothing to be scared of,” He kisses him again. “I promise to be gentle,” Kiss. “Or we can stop right now and we can order food because I’m starving.” Kiss. Jihoon can’t help but chuckle into the kiss.

He was starving, too.

They made out softly for a while. Jihoon was sure he was going to go through with this but it was nice to be held and lovingly adored upon. He felt Mingyu’s hand grip his cock, sending shivers down his spine. He barely stroked before going lower, circling Jihoon’s rim again. Jihoon gasped into the kiss, forcing Mingyu to break apart.

“I’m okay, we can do this.” Jihoon consents, kissing Mingyu twice before leaning back. Mingyu strokes his lubed dick, inching closer, placing a hand at the back of Jihoon’s thigh as he rubbed the head against Jihoon’s hole, causing the smaller to shiver. Jihoon grabs onto Mingyu’s shoulder and bicep once he feels Mingyu press against his hole, whining softly.

The stretch is painful and Jihoon bites his lip in attempt to choke back a cry but fails, whimpering out in pain. Mingyu kisses him.

“You’re doing good, Hoonie,” Mingyu coaxes, gently nibbling the boy’s bottom lip as he slowly pushed in more. “Just relax. It’ll be easier if you don’t clench, you’ll be okay, trust me.”

Jihoon tries to follow the advice, closing his eyes, calming himself down and relaxing a bit more. He felt Mingyu pushing in more, the sting was still there but it didn’t hurt as much. Jihoon opened his eyes, only shocked to find his vision blurred with tears. He sniffles and blinks, catching Mingyu’s attention as he looks up and kisses away the tears. Jihoon chuckles as the cliché advancement, showing that he was more okay than his exterior showed him to be.

Once Jihoon felt Mingyu’s hips against him, he exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Mingyu was big, he felt so stretched but it wasn’t really painful - just uncomfortable. He just needed time to adjust. Mingyu was nibbling on the pale skin of his neck, careful not to leave any permanent marks. Jihoon gasped when he felt Mingyu rolls his hips in small circular motions, the actions making Jihoon’s gut twist with need.

Mingyu comes back up and gently kisses him, softly but deeply and Jihoon can’t help but to bring his hands up and tangle his fingers in Mingyu’s soft brown strands. Mingyu stops rolling his hips, stilling inside of Jihoon who shifts, reaching up and placing a hand on Mingyu’s tense bicep. The weed is wearing off, not completely, and once Mingyu breaks the kiss and looks into Jihoon’s eyes for a split second, the smaller can’t help but burst into a fit of giggles.

It causes Mingyu to bury his face in Jihoon’s neck and laugh in embarrassment.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Jihoon admits once his giggles slow down. He honestly only expected a hand job from Mingyu, a blow job at most if things got sexual once they got on Jihoon’s bed. Not actual sex. But he isn’t complaining. It was a pleasant surprise.

“Me neither, honestly. Never did I think you’d let me actually do this.” Mingyu admits, cheeks flushed. It makes Jihoon flush because he never thought he’d be doing something like this either. 

“You’re my best friend.” Jihoon says without thinking, but he means it. Mingyu is actually one of his closest friends, they shared a dorm before discovering that they could do stuff like this. They’ve been close since predebut since they were both apart of the original lineup since the beginning. Realizing what he said, Jihoon flushes.

“And you, mine.” Mingyu responds back anyways, making Jihoon chuckle in embarrassment. They kiss again, this time it feels much more intimate. 

Within the kiss, Mingyu pulls out slowly, not all the way, making Jihoon pinch the muscle on his bicep at the sensation. Mingyu rams back in, making Jihoon break the kiss with a throaty gasp, skin heating as Mingyu repeated the actions.

Jihoon arched his back and dug his nails anywhere his hands were, which happened to be Mingyu’s shoulders, his nerves pulsating with intense pleasure as he cried out with every thrust, unable to contain his volume as Mingyu tainted his purity in such a sinful way. His dick strained against their heated bodies, sweat beginning to form as their bodies moved closely and fast together. 

Jihoon tried to reach down to give his dick some release but Mingyu tugged his wrist, thrusts faltering. “Cum untouched,” Mingyu says, the concept making Jihoon’s stomach flow with much harder waves of need. “Can you do that, baby?”

The pet name made Jihoon blush, it seemed to make something open up deep in his mind. He nodded furiously, moans and pants escaping his lips, despite not knowing if it was something he could actually do. He’d try his hardest to complete whatever task Mingyu gives him.

“Use your words.” Mingyu said, annunciating every word between thrusts. Jihoon didn’t know exactly how he felt about Mingyu being so... dominant? He liked it, yes, but it was such a huge contrast against his generally soft and gentle personality. Mingyu was like a whole new person with his puffy eyes blackened from lust staring intently into Jihoon’s own.

“Y-yes. I can.” Jihoon stutters between thrusts, hiding his face in embarrassment against Mingyu’s forearm that was used to hold the taller boy up. Mingyu’s hips falter slightly, he lowers himself down onto his elbows, pressing their bare chests together as Jihoon uses the new position to wrap his arms around Mingyu’s neck, latching his mouth onto the crook of the taller boy’s beautifully tanned neck to hold back his moans.

Mingyu’s thrusts become deeper and slower, a contrast against his previous hard and fast thrusts. He must be tired if the sweat cascading down his body didn’t give it away. It was nice, Jihoon was able to feel Mingyu’s entire length sheathe in and out of him and oh god, it felt so good as he felt his gut twitching with the familiar sensation. He couldn’t hold himself back, desperate moans escaped. He felt Mingyu’s hand tightly grip his hips, thumb digging in his hipbone, making him squirm.

“Your sounds are so hot, oh my, god. Do I make you feel that good?”

Usually Jihoon would cringe at dirty talk since he never thought he’d like it. But god, the feeling it gives him. It’s strange but in a good way. It’s still embarrassing but he’s turned so on.

“Y-yes, yes, s-so good.” He cries out, causing Mingyu to groan and pick up his pace, pushing himself back up onto his hands.

Mingyu shifts, changing the angle, hitting that familiar spot inside of Jihoon that has him crying out, toes curling and stars floating his vision as his eyes slip closed. The twist in his gut gets more present faster as Mingyu repeatedly slams in the same spot, making Jihoon a crying mess on the sheets.

“You feel so good. You look so good like this, too, you know. Something I’d never thought I’d be able to see...” Mingyu says darkly against Jihoon’s ear, who writhes and pants. He’s about to cum. He’s so close.

“Cum, Jihoon. I know you want to. Just do it.” Mingyu murmurs, causing Jihoon to whine and arch his back. A few more jabs into the sweet spot has Jihoon coming with a string of moans and incoherent babbles between their stomachs, painting them both with sticky liquid, his body and hole becoming sensitive as Mingyu continues to use him. It takes less than a minute for Mingyu to finish, he latches his teeth onto Jihoon’s neck carelessly and bites down not hard enough to hurt as he empties himself inside of the smaller boy, who is heaving and still attempting to catch his breath.

“I’d stay in you forever if that was an option.” Mingyu says, slowly rolling his hips, making Jihoon whimper in sensitivity and also flush shyly. But Mingyu eventually pulls out, Jihoon feeling wet and sticky not only on his stomach but also between his legs.

Mingyu uses his discarded t shirt to clean both of them up. He wipes the cum off of his stomach and does the same for Jihoon. Jihoon is tired and just wants to sleep now. He holds both arms up as a silent invitation before Mingyu could even think about leaving, the taller boy chuckling before moving over to lay down beside Jihoon, who snuggled up close to Mingyu.

He was asleep before he could even feel Mingyu drape the blanket over the both of them.

 

 

Jihoon shivered, draping his blanket over his shoulders as Hansol blew out smoke and eyed his shaking form. It was technically sweater weather as it was a late May night, middle of spring, but Jihoon was sleepy as it was 1am so he was colder than usual. They were also sitting on the roof of the dormitory building, which was really high up and naturally colder anyways. Both Hansol and Mingyu (a new addition to the pair, seemingly) didn’t seem cold in the slightest.

Jihoon had just gotten back from the studio. He had finally finished the song he was working on two days ago, he had just sent it out to get revised and such from editors before he’d have the final copy and will finally be able to show the other members. It was a summer song since he and the other members had agreed to do a summer concept, quite different than from what they’d usually do so it took more time to get that summer vibe. Jihoon hopes he’s done it justice and he hopes to hear back soon.

Being at the studio wasn’t all Jihoon had done. Soonyoung was in the practice room creating a choreography based on the demo version of the song, Jihoon went to help him since he knew how the song actually sounded like. Jihoon had his final copy downloaded on his phone so they spent the rest of the evening coming up with ideas and practicing some routines. Soonyoung and Jihoon had gotten back to the dorms after midnight, Jihoon being thoroughly exhausted.

Jihoon was just about to sleep since his room was empty and quiet, until Hansol barged in.

“Jihoon, you’re back, great, Soonyoung’s just told me. Me and Mingyu are going to the roof, you should come. This isn’t an option, you’re coming.” Hansol had said. He already looked stoned and Jihoon was exhausted so he was about to decline until Mingyu appeared behind Hansol at the door. He walked in the room in the direction of his closet, his eyes were glued to Jihoon’s.

“It’s cold out, especially up there so I’d bring a blanket.” Mingyu says. His eyes were dusted pink, Jihoon noticed. He’s probably only just begun.

The duo leaves and Jihoon grumbles in bed before eventually getting up. He’s glad he didn’t change clothes as he drags his comforter off his bunk bed and follows the voices down to the the dormitory’s entrance. He’s a bit behind as he slips on his sandals and walks out of the door behind Hansol and Mingyu, who were already waiting for the elevator just down the hall. It dings open right when Jihoon reaches them and the three of them enter. 

And now they’re here. The breeze is cold, the sounds of cars are faint, the night-sky is fogged with pollution like usual and the city’s lights shine bright. They’re sitting on a large cement brick near the edge of the building, a two foot high wall being their only barrier between the actual edge. The foundation they’re sitting on is warm and Hansol says it’s because the buildings heater is under it, but it’s safe to sit on and stuff. Jihoon trusts him and sits right at the corner of the building, leaning against the two walls as Mingyu sat beside him, legs dangling off the structure they sat on and Hansol across from them, sitting cross legged.

The atmosphere is chilly but relaxing. The bong is passed to Jihoon who begins what to appears to be a nightly thing now. The first hit makes Jihoon cough but he feels it almost instantly by the way his body warms up and his mood lightens.

They’re on the 3rd round of passing the bong around when Mingyu becomes... clingy. He’s leaning on Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon doesn’t mind but this behaviour is kind of... odd. It doesn’t happen as often, especially not between Jihoon and Mingyu. Hansol lights up a joint while Mingyu gets busy with the bong.

“Where do you get the... stuff?” Jihoon asks once Hansol hands him the joint. He motions towards the bowl in the middle of the 3 of them.

“You mean weed?” Hansol clarifies. Jihoon nods as he takes a drag.

“Even though it’s illegal, you can still get it by sellers on the streets. I get mine at an underground store. It’s super discreet but you can find it if you’re desperate enough to ask around for the address,” Hansol says. It baffles Jihoon’s mind that there’s actual shops selling drugs even though it was illegal. “I actually meet up with one of the workers there, that’s how I get my stuff. I haven’t actually gone inside the shop since, you know, we’re idols and anyone can take pictures these days.”

It’s interesting and it takes a while for all of the information to settle in Jihoon’s dazed mind. All while Hansol was telling him that, Mingyu had found his cold hands under Jihoon’s blanket and wrapped his arms around his waist, cold fingertips brushing his bare skin that was exposed from his sweater that rose a bit, the sensation giving Jihoon goosebumps. Hansol didn’t even blink twice at both boys who were closer physically than they were when they got here.

Another few rounds pass, Jihoon feels extra high that he’s unable to care about how attached Mingyu is to him now. The boy is basically leeching off of him, nosing the side of his face and sometimes daring lower until Jihoon giggles at the sensitivity and pushes the boy off. Hansol seems interested but he doesn’t say anything about it.

The joint is finished and there’s only a few weeds left on the bowl, not enough for them to have another round. But it’s okay, they’re all more stoned than they have ever been (well, at least Jihoon was).

“I’m hungry.” Jihoon says as Mingyu squeezes him in his arms and buries his nose in the smaller boy’s hair. Hansol laughs. “Honestly, same. Want to go down to the cafe?” He asks.

The cafe is a cafe - obviously, but it functions 24/7 and is located in the dorms building. Everything is quite expensive which is why the members rarely eat there but right now, Jihoon is starving. 

It takes the three of them over 20 minutes to go down to the cafe, choose and buy all of their food, and make their way back up to the dormitory. They decide to set up a movie in the living room since it was vacant for once (usually the maknae, or anyone else, really, is playing video games or using the TV).

Jihoon is in the middle of the couch, much to his dismay, but he’s nice enough to share his blanket as he begins to eat his ramen and watch the movie. 

But none of them focus on the movie. They’re talking about random things that make each other laugh aloud once in a while. It’s mostly Hansol and Mingyu but Jihoon chirps in every now and then if he feels like it.

“Is that why you wanted to call it a Carat Bong?” Mingyu asks, referring to Seventeen’s lightstick. Hansol chuckles. “Yeah, honestly. I knew none of you guys would suspect anything so that made it more funnier.”

“My god, we all collectively voted on a name that was inspired by drug usage.” Mingyu says in exasperation, eliciting laughter from both Jihoon and Mingyu.

One by one, each of them finish their own snacks and the movie seems to be almost ending which sucks because none of them even knew what it was about. They watch in silence as the girl and the guy kiss, fireworks exploding in the back before the screen fades and the credits begin to roll.

The 3 boys sit in complete darkness and silence only before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

“Do you guys want to smoke this last joint before heading to bed?” Hansol asks after their laughter subsided and the screen turns back into the Netflix homepage. He holds up a full joint and though Jihoon is tired, he doesn’t mind using the extra kick to help him sleep. They end up agreeing to smoke in Jihoon and Mingyu’s room since it was way too late to go up to the roof again.

“Let’s go on my bed, it’s comfier.” Is all Jihoon says before leading the way up his bed. The bunk bed supports a lot of weight since it made of metal and there was also a closet underneath so three grown men on too didn’t make much of a difference. Jihoon sits near his pillows, pushing them against the wall he can lean back, Hansol sits sits beside him and Mingyu across.

Hansol lights up the joint and takes a huff, passing it to Jihoon who does the same before handing it to Mingyu. It circles like that once again before Hansol speaks up.

“You guys are my bros and I never felt closer to you both since we started smoking together. It’s stupid and I wished we could’ve gotten much closer without this,” Hansol says quite sadly. “Hey, none of that.” Mingyu says and for a second, Jihoon has flashbacks to that night he and Mingyu slept together for the first time, where he’s said those exact words to him. It sends him a weird feeling but he shakes it off because it’s stupid.

“Why are you talking like this? What’s happening in Chwe’s world that’s got him upset?” Mingyu asks. Hansol puffs and blows before sighing. His eyes look dull.

“It’s stupid now that I think about it. But, I almost slept with someone,” Hansol admits with a blush. “For the first time ever. And that’s the problem - it was my first time. I was scared and ran for the hills when they tried to reach down my pants.”

“It’s normal to be scared during your first time,” Jihoon avoids Mingyu’s eyes with a flush as the younger boy continues. “But maybe running away wasn’t the best way to deal with it.”

Hansol chuckles. “Yeah, I know. But. Then again, I barely knew them. We met and talked and everything, but I also think it was the fear of somebody I don’t really see anything special in getting to know me and touch me like that. It’s stupid.” Hansol admits.

Jihoon’s mind is frazzled due to the drugs coursing through him but he also understands what Hansol means. And before he could stop himself, he says so.

“I understand where you’re coming from, I wouldn’t just hand over my virginity to somebody I didn’t care about.” Jihoon says and after realizing what exactly he said, he flushes and can’t help but to look at Mingyu who is staring at him with a look he can’t decipher fast enough as he looks away right after.

“Virginity isn’t even a big deal to me, I’d let my best friend or even a distant one take it. I think it’s just the concept of a complete stranger taking it is what’s throwing me off. Like, I have to fully trust the person, basically. I guess that’s where the relationship part comes in, and ugh.” Hansol groans, running a hand through his light, long hair.

Jihoon doesn’t know what else to say. Hansol seems to have resolved his own issue and seemed to just want to share it to gain more opinions from other people, which is okay.

“Are any of you a virgin?” Hansol asks curiously.

Jihoon can easily say no, because technically he isn’t. But then Hansol might ask more about it, and then find out Jihoon is also still technically a virgin also. It’s a touchy question to ask in general. It’s way too personal, but his mind is hazed by drugs. He has little to no verbal control.

“No.” Both Jihoon and Mingyu say at the exact same time, which is coincidence. Jihoon can’t help but blush as Hansol laughs at both of them answering at the same time.

“Can I ask who you’ve done it with? C’mon, we’re friends! And it’s not like I’d tell anybody. I know who Josh and Soonyoung slept with.” Hansol asks curiously. Jihoon should straight up deny since that question breaks all boundaries but Mingyu speaks up.

“Do you know Minkyung?”

This perks Jihoon’s interest.

“Oh shit, from Pristin? That’s who you lost your virginity to?” Hansol looks astonished and Jihoon is quite surprised as well. Mingyu looks embarrassed. “Yeah, it was a few days after her 19th birthday, we were at pub and one thing led to another.” Mingyu explains.

“That’s when I lied to Seungcheol and said I was staying at the Got7 dorm.” 

“But you were actually being deflowered, how clever.” Hansol says, causing Mingyu to stutter and smack the boy’s chest.

“We’re still friends, I just haven’t really met up with her again due to schedules,” Mingyu admits. “Did you like her?” Hansol asks.

Jihoon is looking straight at Mingyu, awaiting his answer (he wasn’t jealous or anything, things happen, he knew not all of the members were virgins and that’s okay). 

“Did. I don’t anymore, honestly. But it’s okay, we’re on friendship terms, I guess.” Mingyu says.

Hansol looks over to Jihoon, drawing all attention on him.

“What about you?” He asks. Jihoon fumbles.

“What?”

“Who did you lose your virginity to?” Hansol repeats the question with a curious and devilish grin. Jihoon is shaking his head and just as he’s about to decline answering, Mingyu speaks up again.

“Me.” Mingyu says with quite a cocky smirk.

It’s the expression that throws Jihoon off, like Mingyu was - pleased. Proud. Way too proud for Jihoon’s liking. Jihoon can’t help but to fling himself on Mingyu, covering the boy’s head with the hood from the sweater he was wearing before using the strings to shut it and proceeded to slap and hit Mingyu’s chest as Mingyu attempts to fight back and Hansol is left astonished but laughing.

“I can and will roll you off this bunk bed.” Jihoon warningly bites as he holds Mingyu in a choke hold, using light pressure as he didn’t have intentions to actually hurt him. Mingyu still struggles to open up his hoodie so he’s blind as he reaches behind and successfully grips into Jihoon’s sweater, attempting to drag the boy off of him but it leads into a weird tumble.

They probably shouldn’t be play fighting on a small space, 6 feet up in the air with another fully grown person taking up a quarter of said space, so Jihoon attempts to kick Mingyu’s crotch as a final swing, but Mingyu grabs his ankle and pulls it, making Jihoon stumble onto his back. Mingyu’s hair is disheveled and messy from being dragged around under his hood and he looks so... pretty. Looming over Jihoon, disheveled, eyes red and glossy, clouding over lust.

“So it’s true? You’ve guys done it?”

If Jihoon wasn’t currently exhausted from nearly beating Mingyu up, he’d do the same to Hansol. But Jihoon doesn’t care anymore. Hansol already knows and it’d be dumb for him to deny it.

“Yeah, so what?”

“Nothing, really. I just totally didn’t see this coming, like I saw how close you guys were on the roof but I just thought it was the high making you guys clingy and cold or something. I honestly didn’t think you’d let Mingyu do something like that, I thought if you were to mess around with anyone in the group, it’d be Seungcheol or Soonyoung because you guys just seemed closer.” Hansol admits. He looks surprised still at the revelation that Jihoon and Mingyu had slept together, but nothing more. 

“Wait, you’re technically a virgin still, then, right?” Hansol asks Jihoon. It takes a few seconds for it to click, that Hansol knows Jihoon was the one who took it instead of giving it, and it makes Jihoon flush. “Technically.” Jihoon easily admits. It takes a lot for Jihoon to draw out secrets, especially personal ones like these, but the weed still running through him makes it easier.

Hansol falls silent and Jihoon feels Mingyu’s hand wander up his thigh. He looks down at Mingyu and watches but Mingyu’s advancements don’t go any further than that before Hansol is speaking again.

“You can totally say no,” Hansol begins, drawing Jihoon’s attention. “But do you want to have sex?”

The bluntness shakes Jihoon to his core. 

“Who are you asking?” Mingyu asks, his voice dripping with dark curiosity. It makes Hansol look between the both of them before stopping at Jihoon. Jihoon flushes and feels his gut fill with warmth (or overwhelming feelings?). “Originally Jihoon. But. Either of you, really,” Hansol admits before quietly adding. “Both of you...”

“Since we’re both virgins,” Hansol clarifies. “I thought we could help each other, but... I honestly don’t mind either of you.”

Jihoon knows he should say no. He should decline Hansol. But there’s no real reason as to why he shouldn’t. It’s not like he and Mingyu are exclusive or anything, and Hansol is friends with both of them in such different ways. It’s just sex (he knows he’s only saying that because it’s something he already experienced - that he knows it’s not as scary as he thought it would be).

“So what you’re saying is you want to get fucked by Jihoon?” Mingyu asks, his hand trailing up from Jihoon’s thigh closer to his crotch area, making Jihoon squirm and Hansol’s eyes land on the embarrassingly fast growing bump at the front of Jihoon’s sweatpants.

“Y-yeah, actually. I’ve been curious about stuff like that for a long time and I trust you both.” Hansol admits with a soft flush. 

“What do you say, Jihoon?” Mingyu asks, thumb brushing Jihoon’s half-hard cock through his pants that makes Jihoon bite his lip and squirm. “I-I’m o-okay with it.” Jihoon shyly stutters.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Mingyu says, eyes dark and puffy. “Kiss each other.” He orders and Jihoon’s gut swells with need and his face heats up.

Jihoon’s surprised by how willingly Hansol follows orders. The youngest of them all moves closer to Jihoon, his position caging Jihoon’s head between his hands, leaning down and for a second halts as their eyes meet. Those soft, brown eyes are clouded and red. Filled with lust. Jihoon reaches a hand up to touch Hansol’s jaw, feeling the sharp and smooth skin, before pulling the boy down and locking their lips in a kiss that instantly heats up.

“Touch him, Jihoon. Touch him in the places I’ve touched you.”

Jihoon’s hand on Hansol’s jaw subconsciously wanders down his front until it stops right about the band of his sweats, there he reaches under and latches his grip on Hansol growing cock, stroking it to fullness as Hansol mewls and gasps in the kiss. His cock is respectively big, Jihoon inspects, but smaller than Mingyu’s.

Jihoon is curious, he laps up as much precum as he can, eliciting shivers and twitches from Hansol, before going lower. It shocks Hansol a bit when Jihoon’s wet forefinger circles his hole, enough that he accidentally bites Jihoon’s bottom lip too hard. Jihoon groans but doesn’t move his hand, if anything, he shoves his finger up to his knuckle inside of Hansol’s hole in retaliation. Hansol moans, rutting his hard cock against Jihoon’s forearm, the action making Jihoon’s finger fuck his hole on its own.

Suddenly, Jihoon feels Mingyu pull down his sweats, making his hard dick spring up against his sweater-clothed stomach. Mingyu does the same for Hansol’s sweats, except cursing under his breath when he pulls down the younger boy’s pants only to find Jihoon fingering him.

Hansol breaks the kiss as Mingyu rustles the bed by their feet.

“How does it feel for you?” Jihoon asks shyly. He doesn’t know if he’s doing a good job, he’s barely doing the work as Hansol’s movements help with that.

“It-it feels... odd,” Hansol admits just as quietly. “but I feel like I will grow to like it.” He adds, squeezing Jihoon’s finger which makes him blush and both of them giggle softly.

“Maybe we should switch positions?“ Hansol suggests. He’s sort of straddling Jihoon minus the actual straddling. But Jihoon understands how embarrassed Hansol might feel being exposed and vulnerable to two guys, even if they’re all close friends. Jihoon would be nervous if he was on the receiving end of a threesome as well.

Jihoon agrees, thus he pulls his finger free and loses contact with Hansol’s body. They switch positions, shyly covering their bits as if Jihoon didn’t just have his finger up his ass. Hansol lays down on Jihoon’s bed, looking younger without makeup, the force of diet for three weeks which made his cheeks plump and soft-looking, and hair messy on his dampening forehead. Hansol spreads his legs, forcing Jihoon out of his trance. Hansol’s hole is slick and pink. Cute.

Hansol also lifts up his legs when Jihoon goes between them, giving more exposure to his hole (which was also a good learning tip?). Jihoon’s dick presses against Hansol’s hole, wishing he can just put it in, but he knows he should do what Mingyu did to him last night so it wouldn’t hurt as much. 

“How can you say you’re a virgin but you have no problem exposing yourself so eagerly?” Mingyu asks, appearing beside Jihoon and holding out the bottle of lube. Jihoon grabs it as Hansol blushes. “I-I’m not a shy person.” Hansol stutters, which was fairly true. 

Jihoon already has a finger in, a second one pressing closely. Hansol bites his bottom lip when Jihoon enters both. Jihoon is just eager to actually be the one fucking, he does care about Hansol but right now he’s just excited. Jihoon doesn’t know how to move his fingers, he tries his best, twisting his wrist, spreading both fingers. Hansol is taking them quite well. So he decides a third one is needed.

Hansol’s eyes well on the third finger, but he doesn’t actually cry. After a few minutes of trying his best and Hansol getting used to the feeling, even going far enough to begin thrusting a bit, Jihoon removes his fingers. He slicks up his dick just like he saw Mingyu did, then he’s moving closer and pressing the tip of his dick on Hansol’s hole, pushing in the tip.

Hansol gave a low moan, soft. Jihoon’s dick felt like it was on fire, all nerves were pulsating and he couldn’t help but fuck into the pleasurable feeling, pushing more into Hansol’s body, who took it all with ease. Hansol let his legs go, wrapping them around Jihoon’s hips who stuttered. It took a few minutes for both boys to adjust to the feeling.

Jihoon circled his hips, moaning softly at the sensation. This was all new to him, it was different than getting fucked. Both were equally good. He could help but begin thrusting, making Hansol whine and groan with every one. Hansol doesn’t last long, he’s coming on his sweater within five minutes of Jihoon relentlessly pounding into the same pleasuring spot. But it’s okay because Jihoon feels the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach.

Jihoon chases the high, but before he could reach his orgasm, he’s being pushed forward, where he lands over Hansol but catches himself before he could land on the boy just as his hips are being dragged back, his cock slipping from Hansol’s hole. Before Jihoon could even muster a coherent thought, Mingyu’s dick presses against his hole before he pushes in ruthlessly, causing Jihoon to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

Mingyu relentlessly fucks into Jihoon, the boy’s gut twisting with the familiar ache, he could feel Hansol’s hands petting his hair soothingly. After a few more thrusts, Jihoon finally coming all over Hansol’s limp cock and ass with a moan. Mingyu continues to use him, the sound of skin against skin and Jihoon’s moans and whines echoing throughout the room. With a deep groan, Mingyu’s empties inside Jihoon, stirring his hips as Jihoon falls limp on Hansol, the younger boy giggling tiredly.

Jihoon feels exhausted as Mingyu slips out of him. He also feels oddly satisfied. The entire night was just as long as his day, so nobody could blame Jihoon when he passed out right after in Hansol’s arms and Mingyu cuddling beside them.

 

 

 

It’s been a few days since Jihoon had last gotten high, also had a proper conversation with Mingyu and Hansol outside of work but it wasn’t by choice. He’s just been so busy in the studio and practice choreography ever since his song had been accepted, they’ve all been pretty busy and exhausted now that they were working towards a comeback. So tired that once Jihoon got back to the dorm, he immediately passed out. But it was okay. He was glad to cut back for a while.

But ever since that night, Hansol seemed more comfortable, which was great. But he didn’t make any flirty advancements or anything towards either Mingyu or Jihoon since, which calmed Jihoon down. They were all still friends who were able to look each other in the eye despite being all up in each others guts (literally). Even joke around during their short choreography breaks, so it was a good sign that their friendship wasn’t ruined.

This night seemed like no other. Jihoon had gotten home with a few other members late into the night, he was exhausted as they’ve been working on the choreography for hours. Once he got into his bed, it was lights out for him.

 

Until he woke up barely 2 hours later. He doesn’t know why he woke up, all of a sudden he was staring at Mingyu’s seemingly asleep form on his own bed right across the room. He couldn’t go back to bed, he just wasn’t tired anymore. He sat up in his bed, yawning and scratching his bed hair. He doesn’t know how long he’s sat there with his eyes closed but he suddenly feels his bed dip. He opens his eyes to find Mingyu crawling onto his bed, one of the lamps now dimly illuminating the room.

“Hey,” Mingyu greeted softly, forcing Jihoon to lay back down as he laud beside him. “Hey...” Jihoon responded just as quiet.

Jihoon couldn’t help but to turn over and cuddle into Mingyu. It just felt like something he could do now, and he was happy when Mingyu pulled him closer and placed his own hand overtop of Jihoon’s that rested on his chest.

“How long have you been awake?” Jihoon asks softly after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He’s not that tired, but he could probably fall asleep again like this. 

“Haven’t gone to bed yet,” Mingyu responds. “just not tired yet.”

Another wave of silence flows between the two before Mingyu is speaking again.

“Hansol told me he’s going to ask Seungkwan out.” He doesn’t say it like he’s sad, Jihoon notes. He sounds happy. And honestly, Jihoon is too. He knew Hansol had always liked Seungkwan, and it was most likely requited. “He said he didn’t because he thought it would be strange to date a member of your idol group but be said he was encouraged by us.” Jihoon is surprised by that last part.

“Encouraged by us? What even are we?” Jihoon asks with a soft chuckle.

He hasn’t even actually thought about being anything more with Mingyu, despite not knowing what they were aside from friends. Jihoon doesn’t let his guard down that easy when it comes to feelings, if he was a regular person who was able to emit regular-people feelings, he’d probably be in love with Mingyu or something since they fooled around and such. But he doesn’t feel that way. He probably can, if Mingyu gave him reasons to, but right now he was content with being just friends.

“Are you implying that we’re nothing more than fuck buddies?” Mingyu bites with faux offence.

“Well. We haven’t done it enough to even be classified as... fuck buddies.” Jihoon responds just as snarky.

“That can change.” Mingyu says, and before Jihoon could think of anything else, Mingyu flips himself over and cages Jihoon under him. Jihoon flushes. They haven’t done anything intimate unless they were under the influence of drugs so what Jihoon was feeling was more intense.

Jihoon stared up into Mingyu’s eyes. They looked a lot gentler, kinder, but growing with lust. Jihoon couldn’t help but reach both hands up and gently caress Mingyu’s jaw, admiring how beautiful he looked like this under the dim orange glow. Mingyu’s eyes softened.

Their first sober kiss was just as soft. A bit hesitant at first, but Jihoon melted right away and let Mingyu take control. The younger boy gentle caressed his body through the thin material of the muscle tank top he was wearing, sending shivers down Jihoon’s spine.

No words were said as both boys began stripping one another of their clothes, Mingyu’s hands were all over Jihoon’s body once the last article of clothing was off. Jihoon shivered and moaned when Mingyu stroked him to full hardness, shyly biting back more moans as he was more shy about it now that he was fully aware.

Lubed fingers prodded his hole, it was more painful now than it was when he was high, but Jihoon bared through it all, knowing it was going to be worth it. Mingyu kissed up his body, nosing the crook of his neck as he pressed his tip against Jihoon’s hole, pressing into the ring of muscle, making Jihoon cry out softly.

Once Mingyu was fully inside, he wrapped his arms around a quaking Jihoon’s form, pressing a light kiss against his lips before lifting him up, bringing the boy onto his lap as Jihoon gasped and mewled at the sensation it was emitting. They were both sitting up now, Mingyu holding tightly onto Jihoon who cried out as he swirled his hips, this position pushing Mingyu deeper inside of him.

“Oh my god.” Jihoon gasped. Sex felt so much different with a clear head, it felt more intimate and that’s what made it more pleasurable.

“You’re so beautiful.” Mingyu murmurs into his skin, kissing and nipping at his collarbones. Jihoon blushes and picks up his paces, rolling his hips at a maximum speed, sweat and moans pouring out of him. His gut swells.

Jihoon slows down, deciding to try a different method. He shakily raises his hips and lowers back on, repeating the same action albeit faster, making Mingyu groan louder. Jihoon does it again, he moans when he feels Mingyu against the pleasure spot inside of him. 

Mingyu changes the position again, he lays back fully against the bed and Jihoon flushes as he’s left on top, lifting his hips and lowering instantly, making Mingyu growl and grip his hips. Jihoon feels heated as he chases his high, hands pressed against Mingyu’s abs as he fucks himself on Mingyu’s dick.

“You look so pretty like this,” Mingyu says, flushing after his words. Jihoon blushes also. “On top of me, the noises you’re making as you do all the work because you’re needy. You like when I’m inside of you, right, hyung?”

The dirty talk in general was surprisingly really hot but the hyung is what sets Jihoon off. He cums with a cry all over Mingyu’s chest, slowing down his movements but Mingyu is instantly fucking up into Jihoon’s body as the boy babbles nonsense. Mingyu cums with a groan, squeezing Jihoon’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise.

Jihoon pants as exhaustion washes over him. He closes his eyes for what feels like a few seconds but suddenly Mingyu is wrapping his arms around him, already cleaned up, and pulling out before laying down with the tired Jihoon. Jihoon nuzzles into Mingyu, feeling satisfied but also something else blooming.

Fondness.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon’s sitting with Mingyu, Hansol, and Seungkwan outside of the house they’ve rented for an episode of Going Seventeen but also a small vacation for the success of their summer comeback. They were finished filming for the night and were now spending their last night there before they go back to comeback-end promotions. The other members were inside celebrating the night with drinks and video games. Hansol was kicked out for lighting up a joint and the others had followed along. Now they were currently passing a bong around, Seungkwan watching with a beer in his hand.

Hansol had successfully gotten together with Seungkwan and the two were grossly smitten. Jihoon and Mingyu were still only friends but he knew that’d probably change soon as Mingyu nuzzled his nose in his hair and caressed his jaw softly, placing a soft kiss on his temple.

Jihoon took a hit and as he blowed the smoke out, Hansol said something that made both Seungkwan and Mingyu laugh. The atmosphere was calming. He looked around at the clear nightsky, admiring the stars he rarely if not ever gets to see. His friends were surrounding him and there’s honestly no where he’d rather be as Mingyu reached under the table and intertwined their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments n kudos!!!! also comment who u think in svt smoke weed aside from hansol be a lil creative folks


End file.
